


科瑞塔的雨季

by Shoggothy



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 德米的故事，如果有CP的话还是德米/瓦里特
Relationships: Demmi Beetlestone/Lady Valette Wi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1

船刚刚驶出悲痛海湾时，瓦里特踏上了甲板。

那个下午飘着细雨，能见度很差，远远只有栖凤角灯塔领航的光束穿过了包裹着海面的那层薄雾般的水气，映在空荡荡的甲板上。这艘船的乘客几乎都是经常往来狮子拱门的商人，狮城粗粝宏伟的景色已经无法在他们心中激起分毫波澜，唯有像瓦里特这样的新客才会有兴致在此时走出船舱，只为了一睹古城的光辉。

她没能如愿。

就像所有的十七岁少女一样，当事情不尽如意时，瓦里特.维不免感到有些困窘。但要悄无声息地退回去也来不及了：她并非孤身一人，船头站着那个夏尔正朝她转过脸来。

他兼任船长和舵手，有时还喜欢亲自担任瞭望手。他“啪”地一声收起了望远镜，在那张野兽般的面孔上咧开的或许是一个笑容，但他开口时露出的长长的、锋利的牙齿对于从未接触过夏尔的人而言仍然显得有些可怖。

“船就要入港了，第一次来狮子拱门，迫不及待了哈？”

他的态度也不免有些粗鲁。瓦里特凝视着船长，又一次震惊于自己并不感觉受到了冒犯。在登船之前，她预想要跟一个夏尔同船相处将是对自己的忍耐力的一种莫大考验，而实际情况却是：她既不害怕他，也并没能真正仇恨他。这无疑是违背她的信仰的。

瓦里特是在格伦霍夫的港口登上了这艘商船的。

这一年的科瑞塔时值多事之季，莫迪尔部族半人马的铁骑频频入侵城镇和村庄，甚至一度兵临夏摩尔——那里距离神佑之城才不过十几里。尽管炽天使挡下了这次进攻，但城里人心惶惶，无家可归的逃难者流入鼠巷，偷窃与抢劫案件频发。暴徒在孤儿院纵火的那个夜晚，恐慌与不满情绪达到了极点，人群挤在炽天使总部前，若非萨克里队长在民众中威信甚高，那几乎要演变成一场暴乱。而事态平息才不过半个月，内阁更是爆发出了一桩前所未有的丑闻：奥通大臣被指认与半人马勾结，将猎鹰连队出卖给了这些几百年来践踏人类领土的野兽。

有一位曾与猎鹰共事的雄狮守卫为他的清白无辜作证，他最终得到了释放，但那并未能平息流言与议论。

恰在这个时节，使臣队伍踏入了前往黑檀鹰堡的星门，自五年前发生在人类在阿斯卡隆最后的领地那场惨烈的战役以来，一推再推的和谈会议终于开始了。即使经过长期的筹备，人们心中对夏尔的仇恨仍然不曾弥平，越来越多的人倒向了独立分子，哪怕远在神佑之城，整个和风季里没有人谈论其他话题，街头巷尾都能听到民众在为究竟该不该向人类自古以来最大的敌人递出橄榄枝而争论不休。

瓦里特幸运地避开了所有这些，她准备了一场巡回演出，夏摩尔战役发生时，她已经从甲虫郡启程，途中只听说了一些只言片语的传闻。瓦里特于是写信给自己最信任的人——她的童年好友德米.虫石，回信的却是她的父亲。虫石小姐也许并不那么关心政局，拿着信件询问了父亲的意见，而大臣给自己同僚的女儿回了一封亲切的信，甚至在光临瓦里特演出时，将一架精美的竖琴赠给她，这让瓦里特受宠若惊。

一切都很完美，只除了她未能见到德米。

当维小姐在崔斯克尔码头结束她的旅程时，收到了第二封来自考迪克斯的信。信里透露给她一个可怕的消息：德米被海盗绑架了，而派去解救她的指挥官兰顿后来被发现死在亚盛海角的沙滩上，从此便再也没有人见过那女孩或是听过她的消息。

瓦里特一接到信，就马不停蹄地赶往最近的入海口。她曾发誓要捍卫科瑞塔的强大与和平，发誓要在那些肮脏的强盗、半人马和夏尔的阴谋中守住人类最后的领土——但一个骑士若是连自己最挚爱的朋友都无法保护，又谈何统领军队，保卫国家呢？

她写了张便条给考迪克斯大臣，声称自己一定会找到德米。

一天后，船入伊斯加然海湾。

因而当瓦里特发现自己无法对一个陌生夏尔激起仇恨之心（甚至与他相处越久，竟还多了几分好感）时，她油然而生一股羞愧感，仿佛自己成了整个种族的叛徒。船刚刚靠岸，她便逃也似地跳上了避风港里停泊着等待接走商客的小舟大军中的一支，并命令船夫赶紧开船。撑船的人似乎为自己抢到了第一单生意十分自得，依令猛地一摇船橹，小舟便如一只海鸟般朝着内港滑去。

维小姐总算能屈尊打量一眼她的船夫，感谢六真神，他是个人类。他戴着宽檐帽，几乎遮住整张脸，只露出被阳光晒得黝黑的下巴，他用一种愉快的南方口音问瓦里特要去哪里，她这才想起自己只为了离开那艘夏尔做主的船，尚未规划好后面的行程。

瓦里特端出贵族小姐的架子，强装倨傲地回答说找一间干净的旅店。

船夫从喉咙深处发出几声笑声：“恐怕你是第一次来狮子拱门吧？这个时节想要在旅店找个空房，比古兰斯想掌德薇娜的神职还难，就算那些商人老爷们有的是金币，迟来几天也得去住牛棚喽。”

瓦里特一时不知该为他这种不敬神的口气感到震惊，还是为自己的前程发愁。船夫又开口了：“不过，小姐想必不是来谈生意的吧？”

“不，嗯，不过——”

“哦，这事儿在狮子拱门也是常见的。”那男人咧开了嘴角，暧昧地压低了语调：“一桩风流韵事？令尊不太赞成你跟小情人之间的小小差距？”

万万没想到会被人这么猜测，瓦里特顿时红了脸。她才要反驳，突然意识到自己此来背负着秘密使命，被误会成跟水手私奔的贵族小姐反而方便她暗中调查，她不置可否地回答：“我也不乐意跟那些商人挤在一起，有什么好去处吗？”

“远岸区和商人广场那片地儿，那是生意人的地盘。小姐要是想找个‘安静点’的住所，”这几个字是带着一种故作正经的语调说出来的，“东区有个小店，价格低廉，地界僻静，老板娘很谨慎，一定是会让你满意的。怎么样？”

事情就这么定了。船在一段歪歪斜斜搭建的小码头旁靠了岸，比起利爪岛运输站，这与其说是码头，倒不如说只是几根栓船的木桩子。瓦里特方才在雨雾里远远眺见马里纳堡垒的高墙，如今她举目四望，这一侧的岸上却没有半点贸易都市的繁华气象，岸边零散伫立着的棕榈树下几个只有推着车或铺着毯子的小商贩，不远处一座脏兮兮、木制的二层小楼藏在山崖的阴影下，那想必就是船夫口中的东区小店。

维小姐不免觉得受了骗，但她确实赞成过“安静”、“偏僻”这几个词，只好把心头的不满意又咽了回去。船夫对她扔下一句“你只要跟老板娘说出‘艾安’的名字，包准会得到热情的优待”，他起橹的速度比来时还要更快，兴许是为趁这位小姐还没后悔，来不及收回先前多付给他的几枚金币。

事已至此，瓦里特提着裙子，目不斜视地从那些懒散的小商贩旁边走过去。那群里有几个堆着破烂的斯科鼠，有光着膀子卖酒的大胡子诺恩，有牵着狼犬的食人魔，还有正在吆喝“苹果！新鲜的甘达拉苹果”的夏尔，总而言之，没一个是人。

旅店的老板娘也不是人类，她名叫爱伊拉，是个诺恩人，勉强称得上漂亮，也确实还算亲切。她听到“艾安”这个名字后，笑着猛灌了一口麦酒，光是瞧她那神情，瓦里特觉得自己一定是受了骗，差点想扭头另觅住所，但老板娘却立刻挽留了她：“小姑娘远来挺累了，咱们这狮影旅店虽然比不得城里的大酒馆，但绝对食宿齐全。楼上正好还有一间空房，房间小了点，不过很干净，窗户正好对着海，景色优美。你就先上楼歇歇，等会我给你把晚饭端上去。”

瓦里特谢过了她，诺恩女人在她的靴子已经踏上第一级台阶上时才突然又补充说隔壁住了个怪人，名叫严.伊森，是个护兽师，还请小姐不要去招惹他为好。

贵族小姐压根没听过护兽师这个行当，但此人的名字她又好像有所耳闻。她早就听说狮子拱门是海盗、水手和走私贩的故乡，这儿的人没准一手戴着手套，惦着钱袋，另一手已经在摸后腰里藏着的匕首和手枪。“放心好了，”她于是回答，“我谁都不想招惹。”

那是个格外难熬的夜晚，雨已经住了，透过爱伊拉声称“正好对着海”的那扇窗子，除了滩岸与浪涛，只有一轮黯淡的弯月挂在地平线上，很难说得上是景色优美。瓦里特满腹心事，又满怀斗志，她一想到要去调查兰顿的死因，找出德米的下落，还要跟那些凶恶的海盗搏斗，自然难以入眠。

狮影旅店似乎还兼有酒馆，一到入了夜，每隔不久就能听到醉醺醺的客人胡乱呼喊唱歌，其中夹杂着老板娘的几声怒骂，然后他们便又老实一会儿，安静一阵子。瓦里特渐渐习惯了这些噪音，门口传来一阵重物滚落的响动时，她也只当是闹事的醉汉被爱伊拉丢出门的声音。

然后有人开始高呼救火。

瓦里特跳下床，猛地推开窗子，但她没看到哪里着了火。此时此刻就算有炸弹滚落在她的脚下，她也无心去留意一眼，她把所有的注意都交付给了站在二楼露台边的那个身影。昏暗的月光半遮半掩地映在神秘来客的脸上，但是瓦里特对她是如此熟悉，甚至早在能清楚地看到那双眼睛之前，她仅凭着一个影子都能认出她的朋友。

“德米？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惊不惊喜意不意外，等久了坑还是会填的（根本没人记得这个坑了吧x

2

夜幕落下了，河道里迎来送往的小船却到了最繁忙的时刻，在船底的水波中，鲲艮们捧起了它们的球灯，为一些不及迎接黑暗的人们引路。这些善良的生灵们快活地摆着尾巴，在水里翻滚打着旋儿，用它们永远看不够的好奇心跟随着船夫和旅客——初来狮子拱门的人定会为这景色惊叹：河道之上，船夫们挂出了一盏盏昏黄的小灯，水面之下，鲲艮的队伍唱着歌，用球灯拖出了一条长长的蓝色尾巴。这是个星子黯淡的夜晚，只有船灯与水灯交相辉映，星星点点地缀在运河区宁静的水道中。

艾安没有点灯。

在没人注意到的角落里，他轻点船篙，小船转了个弯，便像一抹暗影一样消失在一条破开的管道里。

狮城里像这样的年久失修的废弃管道纵说没有上百也有几十条，即使是通熟每条弯曲水道的船夫们也未必能说出它们的位置，何况一入管道，河水渐渐变浅变窄，随时便有船搁浅的危险。才越过第一道弯，一时便扑面而来一股陈腐的木头味，无疑是有一些船骸在这些旧管道下被遗忘、被埋葬了。

在全然的黑暗和那股让人难以忍受的气味里，艾安麻利地转动长篙，小船滑过许多条纵横交错的岔路。

一盏蓝灯挂在前方。模糊的光晕映在砖石的弯道上，吱吱叫的老鼠在炼金灯的四周纷纷散开。它没起到什么照明作用，却能告知艾安：终点已至。

他拐过了右侧的急转弯，管道到了尽头，几块礁石几乎堵住了他的去路，但小船灵巧地擦着它们驶过去后，视野豁然开朗。火把映照在这处秘密的洞窟里，一排排木质房屋架在陡峭的岩壁上，如同嵌入石块的珍珠，从窗棂中透出柔和的光。

船夫靠了岸，跳下小船，沿着窄桥而上。他钻进了被一面褪了色的麻布遮住的入口，朝着坐在门后的阿苏拉打了个手势，那位小个头的同僚便也朝他一颔首，又投入到手中卷轴的研究当中。阿苏拉身边的魔像对他完成了一次扫描，发出了允许通过的嘀声。

当艾安迈上台阶时，正值一阵欢呼声传来。

一股火药残留的气味钻进他的鼻子里，他抬眼望去，红发女孩的身影跳进了他的视线里。她手里拿着一把货真价实的长枪，周围零零散散围着一些探员，在越过灯火通明的大厅的一条长桌下，牛奶瓶子四分五裂地碎了一地。有人在那片嘈杂中高声宣布：“瞄得好呀，可惜老提尔伯特错过了你的枪法重大突破的时刻。”

女孩转过脸来，她非常年轻，卷曲的铜发衬着一双稚气未脱的大眼睛。“这么说来，提尔伯特去哪了？”她问道。

她有来自王城的标准口音。

回答她的是一个更为柔和的嗓音。

“他有任务在身，我已经让他回来了。”一个希尔瓦里开口说，她说话的时候，大厅里突然安静下来。然后那双黑色的瞳孔转过来，不属于人类的蓝色眼白在灯光里显得讳莫如深，她在一众探员中一眼分辨出新来者：“艾安。”

后者将手放在额头上，飞快地行了个礼：“团长。”

“情况怎么样？”

“跟你预料的一样，考迪克斯又派了人来。”

人群中顿时一阵窃窃私语声，红发女孩张了张嘴，还没等她说出什么来，间谍又面色凝重地补充道：“这次不太一样。来人是维女士的女儿，我们还不知道考迪克斯是如何哄骗了她，也不知道这是否意味着大臣发现了维女士的真实身份。”

女孩肩膀一抖，一下子把枪甩到一旁的凳子上。“这是真的吗？”她叫道，嗓音里说不清更多的是愤怒还是惊讶，“你没看错，真的是瓦里特——”

密语的团长，瓦伦泽将细长如枝蔓的手指搭在她的肩上。

“德米，亲爱的。”她极为镇定地说，“昨天旅行者号上的一位探员传回了讯息，说瓦里特.维就在那艘船上，艾安的消息也证实了她现在确实在狮子拱门这一点。看来考迪克斯暴力强夺不成，又要采取怀柔策略了，维女士曾说她女儿固执得像我故乡最坚硬的棘刺，她若不达目的，恐怕不会离开狮城。但沙滩上发生的那事做得很干净，只要你不露面，她什么也查不出来。”

德米.虫石低下头去。

“我能不能……？”她小声问。她没有说完这句话，她背叛自己父亲的行动固然胆大包天，在面对相助之人时，却绝不是个不知感恩的姑娘。但瓦伦泽听出了她的言下之意。

“你想去见她？”

“我了解她，我知道她不肯善罢甘休。”考迪克斯之女咬着嘴唇抬起眼，那双眼睛映出的却是希望，“瓦里特是我的朋友，曾经是我唯一的朋友。我不能让她在我父亲的谎言里越陷越深，至少——我不应该就这么躲起来，轻易将她放弃。”

“我能理解，”瓦伦泽善解人意地说，“那你就去吧，让提尔伯特陪你去。只是我恐怕已经太迟了，但愿你能从失望中挺过来。”

她用一个手势阻止了想要开口的探员，而他们提到的那个夏尔正从酒馆的正门大摇大摆地走进来，手里还拿着啃了一半的苹果。所有人的眼睛朝他望去时，光明使者显然不习惯这样被万众瞩目，他踌躇地停在原地，摆了摆尾巴，求助的目光扫向了瓦伦泽。

“德米要找维小姐谈谈，我想让你陪着她，帮忙制造点机会。”

“这算是个外勤任务吗？”提尔伯特谨慎地问。

“你确实要去外面，”希尔瓦里团长充满暗示地回答，“并且不止是侦查。”

夏尔顿时欢呼了一声。“好耶！”他朝同样迫不及待跳上台阶的女孩招呼着，“你那位朋友住的小旅店旁边有个牛棚，咱们可以故技重施，噼里啪啦扔几个炸弹，或者干脆点着了牛尾巴，保证没人能注意到你溜了进去。来吧，公主！”

德米蹦蹦跳跳地跟在她的导师身后，在通往鸦巢的门口顿了顿，她转过脸来。

“谢谢你，团长。”她说。

女孩的红发消失在门后，剩下的探员们面面相觑。艾安终于忍不住开口质疑：“我不是担心她的忠诚，她要是不小心牵上我们怎么办？这事要不要让密语大师知道？”

“大师已经知道了。”瓦伦泽用温柔的嗓音回答，“德米虽然年轻，但她既然能策划离开考迪克斯，自然不是个鲁莽之人。她心里有牵挂，就永远不会投身于暗影，让她去吧，当她发现她的父亲将无所不用其极地铲除她这个障碍后，她会回到我们中间来。”

雨后狮城的夜晚凉极了，德米裹着斗篷爬上狮影旅店的露台时，被风吹得手脚冰凉，一颗心在胸膛中砰砰跳动。提尔伯特已经开始行动了，一丁点火花在漆黑的夜色里冲上了稻草堆成的牛棚顶，夏尔还捏着嗓子，半真半假地喊了几声救火。原本已沉入安眠的旅店霍然炸开了锅，老板娘叫骂着将地下室的杂役赶起来时，始作俑者已经沿着山崖溜进了他在侦查时发现的洞窟中。

德米躲在月亮的影子里，终于等到了她注意的那扇窗户被推开了。

维小姐才刚从窗户前露了一个脸，便不管不顾地将窗户全部大开，在一片嘈杂声中，德米听到对方高喊着自己的名字。她深吸了一口气，总算没有丧失理智地冲上去，与她的童年好友抱成一团。她转过身，扒住露台的梯子，轻巧地跳了下去。

她的朋友几乎算得上是泰瑞亚首屈一指的幻术师，要拦住她易如反掌。但瓦里特没有这么做，她如影随形地跟在德米身后，抹去她们在滩岸上留下的脚印。

德米停了下来。退潮的海水留下了潮乎乎的白色的沙子，她转过脸，一头红发在夜色里暗得像赤褐色，而瓦里特扑向她，紧紧的拥抱了她的朋友，两颗同样剧烈跳动的心几乎贴在了一起。“感谢六真神，”瓦里特悄声说，声音轻得仿佛害怕惊醒了这个梦，“你还好好的，我多么害怕我会找到你的尸体——”

说着，她放开了德米，握着她的肩上下打量着她，确认她的朋友没有受苦受伤：“你是怎么逃出来的？大臣担心死了，我也……”

德米握住了自己肩上的手，她将那双手合在自己的掌心里。

“瓦里特，我有些话对你说。”

“当然。”维小姐平静下来，意识到她的朋友这样神神秘秘可能是自有原因，她警惕地朝海滩四周望了望，只有棕榈树的影子在风中婆娑，静悄悄地环绕着她们。

德米闭上眼，从胸膛里吐出一口气。她还记得自己的责任。

“你能不能向我保证，我将要对你说出的每一个字，都属于朋友之间的秘密？这场谈话只发生在我们之间，即使是对你最爱的、最亲近的人，你也不会吐露只言片语。”

“你就是我最爱的、最亲近的人。”瓦里特回答，“我对丽莎发誓，绝不会向任何人透露你的秘密。”

她的神态那么自然，嗓音那么真挚，虫石小姐的心里一下子涌起了极大的希望。她紧紧抓住了这位朋友的手：“我父亲考迪克斯骗了你，我不是被绑走的。我要离开他，因为我发现了在他忠心的假面之下是怎样一副虚伪的面孔，他觊觎王座，还想要分裂我们和夏尔新建立起的联盟，他几乎就是神佑之城那些独立分子的煽动者……”

如果德伦在这里，一定会对她大摇其头。这位善于察言观色的大师会告诉她，耽于感情将一败涂地，当对方已经心有定见的时候，一点点谎言比起掏出肺腑的真话效果更好。但德米毕竟还跟这位团长不甚相熟，她不知道自己的每一句话都在将瓦里特推向她的对立面。

维小姐望着她。

“所以，”她缓慢地说，“你是女王派的人。”

德米的心忽地冷了下来。她从不掺和政事，但还没有不问世事到不明白瓦里特此言何意，她急于替自己辩解，却反而让她的朋友更加笃信：“我和女王并不亲近。她只是……她是科瑞塔正统的继承者，也是和谈会议的主持人，我支持的不是她本人，而是——”

“是她的政见。”瓦里特.维说道，“尽管她出卖我们，把阿斯卡隆拱手让给夏尔，逼迫我们和这些蹂躏我们家园的野兽和平共处。”

德米几乎惊呆了：“求你了，瓦里特，你应该看看夏尔，他们不是什么野兽，他们……就跟我们一样。他们当中有恶棍，也有好人，珍娜女王做这个决定全是为了对抗所有种族的共同敌人。你知道我们在黑檀鹰堡损失了多少战士，要是人类和夏尔继续不死不休地打下去，克拉卡托一爪子就能把我们全都撕裂。”

“狮子拱门也许是个熔炉，科瑞塔却神圣不可侵犯。”瓦里特却回答，“德米，我的朋友，我将永远不与你为敌。但在对女王的看法上，我不会抱着能说服你的愿望，也不希望你认为能将我拉进她的阵营。”

她如此冷静，如此不可动摇，仿佛是德米在发疯。她的手仍然握在虫石小姐的手中，她的手那么温暖，而她的心那么遥远。

德米终于抬起眼来，月光落在她的眼睛上。

她的眼瞳干涩，几乎有火焰在燃烧。这双眼睛曾经令瓦里特.维为之心折，因为德米.虫石单纯无辜，从来没有背弃过她，纵使她已经站定到维小姐无法支持的对面，也永远是她唯一的挚友。

“你发过誓，”德米说，“答应我你不会将今晚的事告诉考迪克斯大臣。”

“你拥有我的誓言，”瓦里特回答，“欺骗他令我心痛。他心忧科瑞塔，也心忧于你，但誓言就是誓言，我将守口如瓶。”

黎明从罗纳的山脉后升起时，维小姐走了。她说她会在狮子拱门停留几日，免得惹人疑心，她还希望德米在这几日里还能来与她叙叙旧，她们不谈政事，就谈谈乐理和风景。她们实在有许多感情要倾诉，结果却话不投机。

阳光落在德米的斗篷上时，提尔伯特来到她身边。

“似乎不太顺利啊？”他小心地问。

德米沉默不语，久久地望着渐渐涨起的浪涛。冰凉的海水没过她的鞋子，冲上了滩岸。

“我父亲不会停下。”她说，“即使泰瑞亚危在旦夕，巨龙的威胁步步紧逼，他却视若无睹，只想着拥有金光闪闪的王座。”

提尔伯特发出了一声猫科动物的咕哝，他弯下脖子，耳朵上的绒毛蹭过德米的头顶。“走吧，公主。”夏尔温柔地宣布，“咱们去拯救世界。”

TBC


End file.
